1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular, to a connector to connect to a joint arranged at a tip portion of a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a connector removably fitted to a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC) has been known, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-71160. The connector includes a required number of contacts having a contacting portion that contacts with the flexible printed circuit board or the flexible flat cable, a housing having a fit-in port at which the contact is held and fixed and to which the flexible printed circuit board or the flexible flat cable is inserted, and a slider for pushing the flexible printed circuit board (FPC) or the flexible flat cable (FFC) to the contact.
In such a connector, an elastic portion and a supporting point portion are arranged between the contacting portion and the joint of the contact, the contacting portion, the elastic portion, the supporting point portion, and the joint being arranged in a substantially crank-shape; and a push-receiving portion arranged extending from the elastic portion is arranged at a position facing the joint; a pushing portion connecting in the longitudinal direction is arranged on the slider; and the pushing portion attaches the slider to the housing in a freely turning manner between the joint and the push-receiving portion of the contact.